


What if?

by SweetbunThorn



Series: IYSIYS [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other, Time to start this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 18:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11537718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: "I want you to be my boyfriend."





	What if?

**Author's Note:**

> A "what if" ending to Chapter 6 of I'm Your Sword and I'm Your Shield

You and the teen just barely manage to board the train. Your back hits the window and Ryuji's hands slam on both sides of her head, boxing you in incidentally as you both caught your breath and laugh. Your laughter falls short upon realizing how close Ryuji is. You breathe catches in your throat and you take in the blond's apprentice. His face was flushed from the short race, his purple jacket had fallen partway of his shoulder, and his eyes...his eyes were staring your wide ones.

You’re both quiet, eyes never leaving the other’s as you slowly reach your hand up. Ryuji doesn’t flinch as you place your hand on his cheek. He slowly leans down as you move closer, your lips hesitantly press against Ryuji’s. The kiss hardly lasts long before you two break apart. A blush had made itself know on the blond’s cheeks as Ryuji shyly looked away.

“That was…uh… nice…”

“Nice?” You blink. “You steal my first kiss and all you can say is nice?” You play with the drawstrings of his jacket. “Well then, I guess you were average.”

“The hell? Average? You stole my first kiss too, (Y/N)!” He pouts, pressing his forehead to yours.

You smile and shrug, eyes shifting to the side as you catch the glowing screen of someone’s phone. A sudden pressure on your lips caused your attention to snap back to Ryuji just as he pulls your body close to him. You make a muffled noise as the kiss deepens; you grasp the teen’s upper arms before pulling away. Your head hits the glass as you cast your to semi glare at Ryuji, who only flashes a grin at you in response.

“How’s that for average?”

You want to kiss that smug grin off his face, so you do. You quickly reach up; threading your fingers through his short bleached hair, and bring him in for another kiss. This time, he makes a muffled noise in response just as the train announces the next stop. You pull away from him as the doors open; you smile at the wide eyed blushed look he gives you. You step off the train and glance back at the frozen blond, you become him forwards and he scrambles to follow you just as the doors close.

“So, uh, what does this make us?” He asked as you both make tracks towards Ogibuko.

“Depends on what you want this to be.” You reply.

He looks down at the ground and rubs the back of his neck. “I want…”

You turn to face him. “Yeah?”

Ryuji takes a deep breath before directing his brown eyes into your (E/Y) ones. “I wanna be your boyfriend, I mean, if you want me to.” He rubs the back of his neck again as a blush creeps up into his cheeks. “If you could stand to be with someone like me.”

“Ryuji, how long have you thought about this?”

“Hah?”

You poke his chest. “How long have you thought about asking me out?”

“Uh…” His eyes shift away. “A while?”

You cross your arms and give him a stern look.

“Fine! Since, like, we were in middle school!” Ryuji throws up his arms as he says this. “You’re really effing attractive, okay! You’re kind and smart and you’ve been puttin’ up with my shit since day one. I couldn’t help falling in love with ya! So if you reject me after that, I’d understand… Hell, I’d reject my ass too…”

“Ryuji.”

“What?”

“If I wanted to reject you, I wouldn’t have kissed you back. I want you to be my boyfriend.” You wrap your arms around him. “Also, you need to stop talking bad about yourself or I’ll have to talk you up.”

He wraps his arms around you and buries his face in your shoulder, trying to hide the happy smile that stretches across his face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I said I had drabbles and/or one shots planned!


End file.
